


The Colour Purple

by UraniumRock



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Family Feels, Femslash, Fluff, Post-Star Trek Beyond, SULU FAMILY FLUFF, Shipspace, Sulu's sisters run a clothes shop, backstory for our girl uhura, dubsmashes, jaylah being a cutie, the crew being a family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8060509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UraniumRock/pseuds/UraniumRock
Summary: The enterprise is being rebuilt, and friendships are being renewed in Yorktown.Jaylah has a crush on Uhura. However, she still believes that Nyota is a taken lady. Shenanigans ensue. With help from her friends, Jaylah navigates her way through her feelings.Will it all pay off?





	1. Nervous Nelly

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a huge fan of the original series, and beyond sold me on the kelvin timeline, too. 
> 
> this is a love letter to both Jaylah and Uhura, for being awesome and beautiful.  
> And for making it so easy to fall in love with them.

‘Tell me about the rest of your crew, James T,' Jaylah said, hoping to mask her nervousness with a steady voice. She was sat with her legs crossed on Jim’s bed, playing with dirt hidden beneath her finger nails, feigning nonchalance.

Jim sighed, ‘you really want to know about my crew, all 430 of them, in the 15 minutes we have before our meeting with Admiral Paris?’ he asked, attempting to smooth down his unruly hair in the mirror that was placed far too low on the wall for someone of his height.

Jaylah swallowed down her initial annoyance, and tried not to let her disappointment show on her face. That failed. This was a stupid idea. She shouldn't have done this. Her cheeks burned blue as she practically ran out of the room, muttering a ‘forget I asked’ under her breath.

‘Jaylah, wait! it's just – fuck.'  
Jim sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that day ‘Alright, after this meeting I’m meeting up with Sulu, Ben and Chekov to play some poker, god it's been so long since we’ve had a game together – what with Demora … After that, I’d normally get dinner with Spock, play some chess…. but seeing as though his experiments are obviously worth more of his time than me tonight, we can have dinner together instead.’ He gave her a strained, tired smile.

Her initial disappointment faded immediately, and Jaylah felt the little spark of hope she’d been harbouring ever since she’d met the enterprise crew grow ever so slightly. She tried not to show her excitement in her face.  
Nodding enthusiastically, she exclaimed ‘Yes, yes! This is good plan! Very good plan!’ and gave him a mock salute, in the way that some of the engineering ensigns give Montgomery Scotty when he gives them orders, and marched out.

  
It was 6:03pm and James T was late. 3 minutes late. Jaylah was not happy.

She'd abruptly left her afternoon visit to the still under - construction enterprise with Montgomery Scotty juggling a shipment of transparent aluminium, which had been unceremoniously dumped near the new warp cores, the latent radiation causing the glass – like polymer to bend, crack and finally shatter.  
The transparent aluminium had exploded just as Montgomery Scotty was fixing a loose fuse. A shard jammed itself into the door release – trapping him inside. She'd ran off as soon as the clock hit 5:30 – she didn't want to be late, and had left Mr. Keenser in charge of busting Montgomery Scotty out. Jaylah could still hear the Scotsman’s shouts 2 decks down, as she made her escape.

But Montgomery Scotty would forgive her, if she told him the real reason why she had bolted.

Jim arrived at 6:08pm, a disgruntled expression on his face as he pushed past her to key into his room.  
‘Hey, are you alright?’ he yawned, darting into his room and immediately taking his shoes off with a groan.

‘Yes, I had a good time with Montgomery Scotty. We got much done’ she said, with an easy smile.  
She remembered her plan – ask as many questions possible so it doesn't look like she set this up just to ask that _one question_.

‘Did you…have a good time with Mr. Hikaru?’

Jim's face turned sour, 'thieving bastards,' he muttered beneath his breath, as he started to clear his desk so they could eat.

‘Jaylah, tell me, is my poker face any good?’ he asked, turning to her with a serious expression.

She giggled.

They sat opposite each other, both choosing meals from the replicator, and tucked in.

That was something else they shared, she thought, along with a Father who died protecting them, a love of classical music, and a big brain, was that they both ate like they’d never see food again. The thought made her pause. Perhaps he had experienced a similar thing that she had – living alone on that planet – sometimes she didn't have food for days. It made her eat faster than she could chew.

‘So, you wanted to know about the crew’ Jim said, spluttering some crumbs.

She slurped up some of her noodles, trying maintain her calm expression.

‘Yes please, James T’

‘Errrr…. Should we start with command, engineering, medical, communications?’

‘Bridge crew!’ She shouted, far too quickly. Shit. Her cheeks burned blue.

‘Ooookay, erm. Alright, lets start with Spock’ he said, contemplatively.  
‘Spock is…’ he stopped to consider what Spock was, 'well...he's Spock. He, errr, well he’s a scientist.’

Jaylah sighed, as Jim got a bit carried away in describing - in detail - what Spock’s favourite civilian outfits were; one day when they were leaving for shore leave on delta gamma 6, Spock had shown up in the transporter room wearing a full length traditional turquoise Vulcan robe, one that looked just like the ocean, Jim recalled.  
And just like that, a lot of the tension Jaylah had been harbouring dissipated some, as it was obvious that she wasn't the only one crushing hard on one of the bridge crew, but she began to wonder just when James T would get to the person she really wanted to know about.

She sucked in a breath, ‘c - could you please tell me about Miss Uhura?’ she asked, biting her lip between her teeth in an attempt to stop it from shaking.

James T laughed, ‘oh I could talk to you forever about Uhura, she's one of my best friends, okay, we didn't much like each other at first, but we’ve both grown so much since…’

‘What does she like!?’ Jaylah blurted out, a hand clamping on her mouth before any other outbursts could escape.

He blinked dumbly for a few seconds.  
‘...Her favourite colour is Purple, have you seen her room? Everything in it is Purple. Which is good because it suits her. Wait, the room she had on the enterprise was Purple. Maybe she’ll ask for a new colour on her walls this time, but I doubt it.  
She likes flowers that smell nice…. Oh! And sappy romantic Films, oh god, this one time she dragged me and Spock to see an old film about a Klingon and a human who fall in love as girls, then are separated because the Humans leave the colony. They both become Captains and meet each other in battle, and nearly destroy each other's ships before they realise they love each other. It was really cheesy. And she cried.  
Anyway, she also likes African music, African art. She used to have a collection in her room. That enough? Because I couldn’t tell you in confidence how many languages she speaks.’  
he smiled. Then belched.

‘I'm beat, time for bed.’ he yawned; which caused him to burp again.

‘Excuse me’ he muttered.

She bowed, ‘Goodnight James T, thank you for dinner and answering my questions’

‘See you later alligator,' he said.

It took her a few moments to remember the proper response.

‘In a while, alligator!'  
She grinned triumphantly, and stepped into the hallway of the apartment building the federation had temporarily given them.

Absently meandering down the hall, her thoughts were drawn back to the conversation she’d just had.  
All she could think about was the colour purple, and how good Miss Uhura would look in a purple dress, and how Jaylah was going to go out and find a purple top, jacket and pants in order to make Miss Uhura pay more attention to her, and how ….

Suddenly Jaylah found herself grappling with the person who, in a daze, she’d smacked into.

 

 

‘Oh I'm so sorry… Jaylah!’

_Oh no_

‘Miss Uhura! I didn't see you there, I am so clumsy’ Jaylah choked; her cheeks had never felt so blue in her life.

Uhura’s hands had reached out to grab Jaylah’s upper arms in the struggle, and now that they were upright again, she dramatically pretended to dust Jaylah off, laughing at her own antics.

‘Well… there doesn't seem to be much damage…let's check the starboard bow’ she said, spinning a bewildered Jaylah around to check for ‘damage’.

‘All clear,' Uhura laughed.

Jaylah found herself giggling with her, as if a weight had been lifted.

‘What are you doing here, Miss Uhura’ Jaylah asked, shyly.

‘Spock asked me to assist him in the labs, there's a scientist with him who doesn't speak standard and he needs someone to translate.’ Uhura explained.

Jaylah tried to ignore the knot in her stomach at the mention of her and Spock's relationship. The way her voice became so gentle when speaking about him.

‘Oh’ Jaylah said, unsure of what to say.

‘What are you doing outside Jim's room? Is he not letting you in?’ She said, furrowing her brow.

‘No! Don't go in there, he’s sleeping! We had dinner and I tried noodles’ Jaylah said in a rush. A sweat coming over her that was only normally present in fights, or when she has nightmares.

Uhura snorted, ‘Noodles? If you've never tried noodles before you're missing out on so many other foods, I'll find the time to take you to a few restaurants around Yorktown.’ She said ‘Oh! And that reminds me, I've yet to give you my personal comm number.’

Jaylah’s hearts were doing somersaults in her abdomen. Her hands were tingling. _She would be going out…with Miss Uhura!_ She would wear a purple top, pants and jacket, and she would watch the Klingon/human romantic film in order to strike up a conversation about it, and Miss Uhura would fall in love with her and…

Food restaurant.  
Food.  
Miss Uhura would see her shovelling food down her throat in the most unfeminine, undignified and rude kind of way, and she would never want to speak to her again. She’d be disgusted. Miss Uhura is so graceful and beautiful and she would never want to be seen with someone who can't eat a meal without most of it ending up on her face.

Jaylah was pulled out of her thoughts by Uhura pulling out her comm and asking for Jaylah’s username.

‘What is username?' Jaylah asked.

‘You've not set up an account yet?’ Uhura queried.

‘I don't know what account is’ Jaylah said. She wanted to contact her on her personal account, that meant that Miss Uhura considered Jaylah to be her personal friend.

She had never been more determined to obtain a ‘username’ in her life.

Uhura flashed her teeth at Jaylah, who struggled to concentrate on what she was saying ‘…set one up with you!’

Jaylah just nodded, not fully comprehending what she was saying, certain that she would agree with anything Miss Uhura ever said to her.

‘Right’ Uhura said, flicking her hair over her shoulder and settling on the window ledge.  
Jaylah got a whiff of what she smelled like, and it made her want to press her nose against her skin and inhale forever. The skin exposed at her neck was a very inviting place to do so. Very nose welcoming.

At the window ledge, evening sunlight streamed in, dancing across Miss Uhura’s face, her forehead glittering.  
It made Jaylah want to trace the curve of her ear, her cheekbones, her nose, over her eyelids. She wanted to watch her put her earrings in, put her lipstick on. She wanted to brush her hair, and pin it back, and then let it out and brush it again. Jaylah wanted to see her pick out the rings she was going to wear, pick out her shoes, decide how she was going to wear her eyeliner for that day.

Only then did she notice her hands. Tapping on the padd, Miss Uhura’s hands were so slender and small, her pointed nails painted in a darker brown than her skin.  
Jaylah saw the thinness of her wrists, contrasted with the muscle of her own. Jaylah's hands were a lot bigger, with nails bitten down to the stubs, and calluses littering her palms.  
She wanted to trace the pads of her fingers against Miss Uhura's palm, making their fingers dance, just like she’d do back on the Franklin.

At night, she'd turn on the floor light, and make shadows with her hands against the ceiling.

Miss Uhura talks through what the account is for, and who she should allow into her contacts. No one she hasn't met personally, and only people she feels comfortable with.

Jaylah's hearts swell at the thought that she is someone Miss Uhura feels comfortable with.

‘What do you want your username to be?’ Uhura asks, her dark eyes twinkling.

‘What is yours?’ Jaylah asks

‘Okay this is mine’ Uhura laughs; tapping on her own profile.

Nythelinguist

‘I see, because you are a linguist’

‘And because my first name starts with Ny’

‘You have a first name!’ Tell me please’ Jaylah jumps with excitement.  
Miss Uhura is certainly the most beautiful woman in the universe, her first name is something that will surely be equally as lovely.

The tips of Uhura’s ears went red,  
‘I don't normally tell people this, I like keeping myself to myself, and only using your last name is a good way to keep people at a distance.’ she said, taking a breath, and then turning her attention to Jaylah.

‘My name is Nyota’

Jaylah felt the air rush from her lungs.

‘Ny-ota’ Jaylah tried. Her tongue struggling to repeat her name in the way that Nyota had.

‘Yes, you’ve got it’ she said, smiling, ‘in my language, Swahili, it means; Star’ Nyota said, dimples crinkling on her cheeks.

‘It is the most beautiful name I have ever heard’ Jaylah said, in awe. She filed the ‘Swahili’ thing into her memory banks, under ‘investigate further’.

Her name means star, Jaylah thinks, like the stars she longed to reach when she was stuck in her house, on that planet.  
She watched the stars every night, winking at her from above the clouds. She always felt safe under them, as if they were watching over her when no one else was. Yes, Nyota suits her very much.

‘What does Uhura mean?’ Jaylah asks, her voice a whisper.

Nyota’s red ears spread to the tip of her nose,  
‘It means freedom.’

The ground feels a little shaky beneath where she's tapping her feet. Freedom. Her name means Freedom.  
Freedom to explore the stars - that is what she's always wanted. And now she is here, and she's able to explore the stars if she wants.

But it’s not enough. She still doesn’t have the stars; she still doesn't have freedom.  
Freedom is sat next to her twirling a purple ring on her finger.


	2. B) da crew B)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaylah gets closer to the crew...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! The crew has a group chat.

Nyota left to translate in the labs with Spock. And Jaylah was trying not to be jealous. Not after the afternoon she just had.

 

_Her name is Nyota_

_Her name is Nyota and she is a star_

_Her name is Nyota Uhura and she is freedom_

 

She is walking on air as she makes her way back to her room, her knees feel like they do after a long uphill walk.

_Nyota_

_Nyota_

_Nyota_

She needs to see Montgomery Scotty to discuss her discoveries.

 

Skipping around a corner, suddenly she finds herself in the arms of another member of the Enterprise crew.

Smack!

She doesn't even notice Mr. Hikaru until she is pulling him up from the ground.

‘Sorry Mr. Hikaru!’ She shouted.

 

‘Jaylah! Don't worry about it!’ He says, shaking himself off ‘I was just going to give Jim back his wallet. Not that there's any point - there's nothing left in here’ Sulu laughed as he waved an empty wallet back and forth in front of him.

‘Don't get me wrong, Jim is a brilliant captain, but he's pants at poker. He wears his heart on his sleeve.’

 

Jaylah filed ‘poker’ under her ever growing list of things she needed to learn. First on that list is now ‘username’.

 

‘How is your little girl?’ Jaylah asks.

 

‘It's so wonderful to see her for so long, and not just a week or two on shore leave.’ Sulu said, his face animated in a way it only is when he talks about his daughter.

‘She's so big now, look, here's a video of her playing the recorder’ he whips out his padd and opens up his videos folder.

 

Unsurprisingly, most of the surrounding videos are of Demora aswell. Demora in a tutu practicing ballet, Demora fencing, Demora showing the camera how big her cactus has grown, Demora and Ben playing catch. In each one she has a toothless smile, and clearly she has both her daddies wrapped around her little finger. They both laughed at an early video, of Ben throwing Demora into the air, and her sneezing - a train of snot landing on Ben’s face.

 

Her presence was only missed in one video, which looked like Chekov’s 21st birthday party – the thumbnail was of him downing a shot, his shirt off, with his nipples coloured in with love hearts.

 

Jaylah watched Mr. Hikaru’s face as he saw his little girl, and was suddenly caught in an overwhelming spiral of grief.

She missed her dad.

She'd never had the time to grieve him, she’d fought her way out from Krall, and hasn't stopped fighting since.

But now, she could relax.

She felt safe with her friends, and right now, that safeness was letting her spill her sorrow.

 

He noticed her crying before she did.

‘Jaylah, what's wrong?’ he cooed, going into full dad mode. He pulled her to his chest, and held her strong and safe. And the last time she’d been held like this was the night before her father had been killed.

‘I miss my father’ she hiccupped. Gripping him tighter.

When was the last time she’d cried? She couldn't even remember.

Not on those long cold nights, listening to the click and crunch of animals outside, scared out of her wits, hiding in her house, had she cried.

 

But there was something about Mr. Hikaru that made her feel like her dad used to make her feel.

Safe. Looked after. At peace.

He started to hum a song – she could feel it vibrate through their chests more than she could hear it. It's a foreign tune, something that she's never heard of before, but it does the trick. And the crying has subsided fairly quickly.

She files the tune away to learn for later.

 

* * *

 

 A loud ringing noise pierced over the sounds of Jaylah’s music. Causing herself and Mr Keenser to butt heads, and drop the tools they were carrying onto Montgomery Scotty’s stomach – winding him.

 

‘Oof, Lassie get these off’a me.’ Scotty said, cringing, ‘and someone answer my padd.’

 

Scotty, Keenser and Jaylah were trying to stabilise the matter/ antimatter reaction assembly, and after yesterday’s accident, Scotty was adamant that he not be left alone in the engine room.

 

She quickly pulled all of the tools off of him, and handed them to a struggling Mr Keenser.

 

‘Music off’ she shouted, and ran to where the ringing padd had been discarded.

Awkwardly manoeuvring it, the screen had ‘Spock001’ and ‘decline’ or ‘answer’ written on it in flashing lights.

 

‘It is Mr. Spock; do I answer it?’ She asked

 

‘Oh for gods’ sake Lass, press answer before he thinks I’m either dead or ignoring him’ Scotty shouted, followed by the sounds of Mr. Keenser dropping all the tools she’d thrown at him.

 

Jaylah pressed ‘answer’ and was met with Mr. Spock’s face illuminating the screen, a little square in the corner of the padd showed her aswell. She was upside down and it was zooming in on her teeth. Quickly correcting herself, by spinning the padd around in her hands, she was met with the piercing glare of the enterprise’s first officer.

 

‘Jaylah, I trust Engineer Scott has given you his permission to access hid p - ‘  

 

‘I’m coming Mr. Spock just give me a minute to get my breath back’ Scotty panted, still winded from before.

 

‘I see. Mr. Scott, I’ll remind you again that failing to create a passcode for your padd could be a potential security risk, anyone could access your personal files, and thus retrieve sensitive Starfleet material. I suggest you – ‘

 

‘Alright, alright! I get your point Mr. Spock.’ Scotty barked, roughly taking the padd from Jaylah and stomping into the engineering office.

The contrast between the Spock she met on the Franklin and the Spock that was currently arguing with Scotty was staggering. On the Franklin, she had assisted James T in undressing and redressing Spock into one of the franklins’ uniforms. Back then, Mr Spock had soft eyes, a soft heart, and had sincerely thanked her for her help. Soft Spock was gone, for now. Obviously he had a different face for when he was the first officer of the USS enterprise.

 

It was only a few moments later when Jaylah heard an almighty boom;

 

‘2 WEEKS?!’ Scotty roared. ‘You’ve got to be kiddin’ me man’

 

Exchanging a glance with Mr. Keenser, she heard him sigh.

 

‘Alright Sir, we’ll get it done in two weeks.’ Scotty muttered as he returned. His tunic had turned ashen from all the dust, and he wiped the grime from his hands onto it.

 

‘Right lads, lasses and kids, we’ve got to get all of this,’ he shouted, spinning his finger in gesture to the engineering deck ‘up and running in two weeks, so they can fit all of the power cables to the decks before they get to work on accommodation.’

 

Montgomery Scotty gave Jaylah and Keenser a kind smile as he made his way over to them.

 

‘Spock is a mad bastard’ he mumbled, shaking his head, ‘but we can do it, can’t we lass?’

 

Jaylah considered this, then flashed all of her teeth in a wide smile ‘Yes Sir!’

 

‘That’s the spirit, kid’ his eyes crinkling as he slapped both her and Keenser on the back.

‘But before we get into the grit of it, I want you to tell me what’s been bothering you’. Scotty said, sincerely.

 

She felt herself blushing lightly under his gaze. ‘Could you please tell me how to make a username and a personal comm’ she asked, quietly.

 

The night before, she had taken the padd that Admiral Paris had given her and went through most of its coding. It took her all of 45 minutes to access the matrix of Starfleet’s user base. She didn’t really understand what she was looking at though. However, she’d come to respect Starfleet, and didn’t want to look at anything she shouldn’t be seeing, if they found out, they could kick her out. She didn’t want to be alone again.

 

Jaylah and Montgomery Scotty sat in an alcove in a far corner of engineering, and they both took out their padds.

 

‘Right Lass, we use our personal comm’s to talk to each other over text, or video. Like how Mr. Spock just commed us and he came up on screen.’ Scotty said, his tone encouraging.

 

Jaylah thought about how she mobile programmed some of her traps using coding from the main computer system on the Franklin, and how she could play her music anywhere in the ship by pressing a few buttons. Starfleet had obviously expanded on this communication method.

 

She nods.

 

Scotty took Jaylah’s padd out of her hand, making sure she could see everything he was doing, and pulled up the ‘messages’ app, the screen flickered with a ‘new user’ option.

 

‘What do you want your username to be?’ Scotty smiled.

 

Jaylah thought about Nyota’s username; **Nythelinguist**. It fit her so well. She wanted her own username to be just as fitting.

 

Jaylah sighed; ‘I do not know, Montgomery Scotty. What is yours?’ she asked, crossing her legs.

 

Scotty coughed uncomfortably, ‘I don’t think you’ll quite get it, Lass’ he said, pulling up his profile, revealing his username to be;

 

**THEFULLMONTY**

 

Jaylah looked at him, puzzled.

 

‘It’s from an old British comedy about a guy who forms a strip group in order to gather enough money to see his son.’ Scotty sounded strangled with embarrassment. ‘I used to watch it with my nan and pretend to do stripteases when I was a lad’. Scotty said, as if that clarified why that was his username.

At her silence, he says ‘also; you know… because my name’s Monty…. D’ya get it, Lass?’

 

‘A little’ she said, chewing on her bottom lip, in contemplation.

 

**Nythelinguist**

**Spock001**

**THEFULLMONTY**

 

What could she be?

 

‘Montgomery Scotty, do you have any suggestions?’ she asked, determined.

 

‘You could…something that rhymes with Jaylah? Something to do with engineering?’ Scotty offered.

 

Alright, something to do with engineering, or something that rhymed with Jaylah….

**CaptainoftheFranklin?**

**WhiteKnight?**

**BeastieBoys4Life?**

**Beatsandshouting?**

**…Gaylah?**

 

Jaylah liked all of them, but ‘ **beatsandshouting** ’ was her favourite.

 

‘My username will be ‘ **beatsandshouting** ’ Jaylah said, grinning. She took her padd away from him and entered her details.

 

Scotty laughed; ‘a fine choice, kid’

 

Yes, she loved this username. Montgomery Scotty found it funny…. would Nyota think it funny?

 

Scotty demonstrated how to send a message, and they practiced by sending photo messages to each other – selfies, he called them. He then showed her what emoji’s and gifs that she could send. There was a special ‘Starfleet’ emoji menu, with little starships and insignias she could send to people.

She could also video call people – meaning that the camera on the top of her padd would stream a video of her to anyone she called. After her encounter with Mr. Spock, that option didn’t sound too appealing.

 

However, their excursion quickly ended, when one of the ensigns looked like they were having some trouble carrying boxes of tools through to the engineering office. Jaylah and Scotty both left their padds, rushing to the ensign’s aid.

 

She would have to wait until later to explore the crew’s (Nyota’s) profile’s.

 

* * *

 

 

Later that afternoon, Jaylah had retired to her quarters early, declining an invitation to get some drinks with Scotty and the Engineering team. Another day, she’d promised.

 

Replicating some noodles, she sat with her padd on the edge of her bed. Her toes wiggling with eagerness.

 

She found the rest of the enterprise crew on the app that she had made her ‘ **beatsandshouting** ’ profile on; it was called ‘shipspace’.

 

Like Scotty, Nyota and Spock; most of the crew had their own profiles – filled with pictures and videos from all kinds of different planets.

 

Jaylah suddenly felt dizzy at the thought that she could one day be exploring the universe, too.

 

She searched for ‘ **THEFULLMONTY** ’, and was greeted with a beaming ‘selfie’ of Montgomery Scotty. He was on shore leave, posed with Mr. Keenser at a bar somewhere, both holding up drinks towards the camera. Underneath was a short message which was supposed to summarise who Scotty was.

 

#ScottishandProud

I’m Monty and I’m an old Aberdeen pub crawler ;) shhh

Chief Engineer and Second Officer of the USS Enterprise; (may our silver lady rest in peace)

I fix stuff with my wee partner Keenser, and my new BFF Jaylah :o)

and the rest of my engineering crew, ayyy

#RedShirtOrNoShirt LOL

 

Also; these are my best pals …

**DammitJim**

**Spock001**

**NytheLinguist**

**RussianWhizzKid --- >** **is now --- > ** **Ladies(helms)man;)**

**MintJulep6**

**HikaruthePlantGuy**

**:)ChipChappyChapel:)**

**Yo!-manRand:D**

**M’Benga:o)**

Can’t forget bae <3; **DeepRoyTheChocolateBoy**

 

Jaylah chuckled. She was Montgomery Scotty’s new BFF…whatever that meant. She felt a bubble of happiness work its way down through her stomach to her hearts, warmth settling in her abdomen.

 

Scrolling down, there were three columns, one for status updates, one for pictures, and one for videos. She looked through the status updates first.

 

**THEFULLMONTY:**

Omfg its takin forever for hq to approve of the latest order of transparent aluminium… and we’ve gotta get it done to fit Sp*ck’s schedule …fml L

**_6 likes_ **

**Comments;**

**DammitJim;** I’ll pressure command to get it done faster for you, Scotty. Ly xxx

 

**THEFULLMONTY;** Thanks Jim, ly2 xxx

 

**MintJulep6;** you think that’s bad? They’re redesigning Sickbay with fewer beds, to give more room for a restorative gym. Wtf were hq thinking? I told them, don’t come crying to me when there’s a shipwide virus going around and I’ve got to treat patients on the floor. Unbelievable!!!!

 

**:)ChipChappyChapel:)** **;** Yeah! And the new chairs are so low there’s hardly any leg room! I didn’t ask to be 6’3 lol. J

 

**Nythelinguist;** omg youre 6’3? wow so tall. *o* long legs lol. Xxx

 

**:)ChipChappyChapel:)** **;** thanks Ny … you shorty haha J

 

**Ladies(helms)man;);** hehehe, I like long legs ;)

 

**:)ChipChappyChapel:)** **;** Chekov stfu.

**Spock001** ; Doctor, it was me who approved of these plans. My research showed that crew members recover faster from ailments when provided with restorative care. The Captain signed off on this, therefore this should not be news to you.

I can assure you, Vulcans do not cry, and If an event such occurred that I did, I would certainly not seek your assistance.

Ms Chapel, the new chairs come with adjustable height, there is a lever to your right as you sit down that can perform this function.

Mr Scott, I understand that the time of the delivery is ‘out of your hands’, so to speak, but I will not change the deadline.

Spock out.

 

**:)ChipChappyChapel:)** **;** lol thanks Spock oops  :)

 

**MintJulep6;** JIM U FUCKIN KNEW BOUT THIS ND YOU DID NT TELL ME IM GONN KILL

 

**DammitJim** ; oh!! Right okay, that was what that file was about smh. My bad.

Sorry bones, love you xxxxx

Also lol Christine u fool

 

**Mintjulep6;** ur lucky ur pretty Jim.

 

**Dammitjim;** I'm blushing omg!! Xxxx

 

**Nythelinguist;** get a room u 2 … Haha jks

**DeepRoyTheChocolateBoy;** lol

 

Jaylah took a few breaths to appreciate the way Nyota texted. She didn't quite understand what the human was trying to say, but she loved it anyway.

Jaylah scrambled to complete her own profile so she could join in on the fun.

She used a ‘selfie’ that she and Montgomery Scotty had taken together earlier as her profile picture. She was pretending to eat him.

 

Satisfied with her picture, she set to work on her description.

 

Hello! I am Jaylah!

And I like the beats and the shouting in classical music. For example I like the beastie boys.

I am currently studying engineering in Yorktown and I want to be on the starship enterprise when I am qualified to serve under Mongomery Scotty; who is my BFF.

I am also accepted into starfleet. Yay!

I also like noodles.

 

Jaylah sat back against her headboard, shaking her feet in excitement, and looked over her profile so far. It was very good, in her opinion. She had tried to replicate Scotty’s, but with her own characteristics.

 

Next, she added her friends as contacts. Almost immediately her padd’s screen was bombarded with messages.

 

:) **chipchappychapel:)**  ; hey Jaylah! Haha your prof pic is funny af. Do you want me to add you into our group chat? :)

 

Before Jaylah could reply another message came through

**Yo!-manRand:D;** hey chick, so you've finally gotten shipspace…Let me guess, Scotty got you roped into it? Lmao. Anyway, welcome! I’d love to call you whilst we still have shore leave. Text me when you can babe. Janice xx

 

Jaylah felt herself going blue. Ms Rand had called her ‘babe’. She’d heard Hikaru call his husband that word a few times, did this mean that Janice wanted some kind of romantic attachment to Jaylah? She liked Janice a lot, she had very nice hair, and when Jaylah looked on her Shiptube profile, she’d made a lot of tutorials. Jaylah tried one out… but her hair collapsed as soon as Montgomery Scotty slapped a hard hat on her when there was work being done in engineering. It was a shame, because it really had looked nice on her.

 

Suddenly she panicked, could everyone see these messages? Could Nyota think that her and Ms Rand were together? No! Nyota would never go for her if she was already in a relationship.

Jaylah’s elated move quickly turned south at the thought of disparaging Nyota.

Shitt!!!!!

What could she do to rectify this?

Before she had an answer some more messages pinged on screen.

 

**MintJulep6;**

Hey kiddo, its bones here

Just wondering if you could ask scotty for the key to the…cabinet… in the engineering office. I forgot it cos im a dick. Could you do that for me, darlin?

O yea and welcome to the hell that is shipspace. Dont add Chekov cos hes a fuckboy.

 

**Ladies(helms)man;)**

Hi Jaylah! I’m so happy you’re on here, I have so many memes I want to show you.

What are you up 2 right now? ;)  xxx

  

Jaylah had much to ask Montgomery Scotty about these new words she was hearing. What did ‘darlin’ mean? What were the social connotations of ‘babe’ and ‘chick’? What does ‘fuckboy’ mean, and why was Chekov one?

 

Jaylah quickly typed a response to them

**BeatsandShouting;**

hello Christine, what is group chat? Thank you for laughing at my picture. Montgomery Scotty is as yummy as noodles.

 

Jaylah waited a moment, then added ‘lol’ to the end.  

 

**BeatsandShouting;**

Hello Chekov, I am sat on my bed writing you a message, what is meme?

 

**BeatsandShouting;**

Montgomery Scotty hello. What is the key for the drinks cabinet in the office? Also what is the meaning of these words;

Babe

Chick

Darlin

Fuckboy

 

Jaylah sat back, and slurped some more of her noodles. She thought about messaging Nyota, but she didn’t know what to say. More than anything, she wanted to ask her about trying different restaurants in Yorktown, but she didn’t want to seem to eager.

Nyota probably had other important things she had to take care of, she didn’t want to intrude.

 

Yawning, she got changed into her new pyjamas.

Hikaru and Ben had taken Jaylah and Demora out to buy some new clothes yesterday afternoon – their treat, they said. They went to a newly opened skyscraper full of Earthen shops, Demora had begged them to go – apparently they sold a kind of ice cream that Ben had been saving to try until Hikaru had gotten back.

Jaylah wrinkled her nose at the tough fabrics, much preferring ones that didn’t rub against her skin. Just when she thought that the whole shopping trip was a waste, Ben picked out the loveliest onesie she’d ever seen. It had little pictures of Earth flowers on, Hikaru had pointed out Calla’s, Roses, Dahlia’s, and lots of others. But best of all, the background was a beautiful shade of light Purple, and the fabric was so soft she didn’t have to try it on to know she wanted it.

They’d gotten the ice cream afterward, Ben and Hikaru had shared a cone, and Hikaru had licked a spot of ice cream off of Ben’s nose. Which had prompted Demora to smear ice cream all over her own nose, and both Ben and Hikaru laughed as they wiped it off.

 

She settled back down in her bed, comfy in her onesie, looking through her messages again.

 

**THEFULLMONTY;**

Code is 1701, don’t let Bones in though, he’ll raid it.

Who’s calling you babe, Jaylah?!?!

Babe, chick and darlin all mean kind of the same thing. They’re terms of endearment. You say them to someone you have a lot of affection for, instead of saying their names.

You know how I call you kid? Or Lass? It’s like that. But ‘babe’ is something you’d probably call someone you’re going out with, if you catch my drift.

Oh and a fuckboy is someone who can’t keep it in their pants

 

 

Jaylah thought about this, and it settled her anxiety over whether or not Ms Rand was coming on to her. She was more than likely being nice. Phew.

Quickly typing out a message to the Doctor, she dimmed the lights 15% (she didn’t like it totally dark, she still got scared whenever a shadow moved across the room, a side effect of living on Altamid).  

 

**Beatsandshouting**

1701

 

**MintJulep6**

Thanks kid, I owe you one.

 

Pulling the blankets up to her chin, enough to leave her toes wiggling out. She thought about what Montgomery Scotty had said.

So…Chekov was a ‘fuckboy’?....

As her thoughts trailed off, another message pinged onto her screen.

 

**Ladies(helms)man;)**

Haha, just chilling on your bed are you?

And what would you be doing if I was there? ;) xxxx

 

She genuinely thought about this. If Chekov was here, she wondered where he would sleep. Perhaps on the floor? Maybe they could watch a film. There were lots of films available to watch on the Franklin. She enjoyed old westerns the most, the ones with quick draw gun fights. Jaylah always imagined herself wearing a cowboy hat, quick drawing one of Krall’s men, and riding off into the sunset with a girl.

She thought that maybe Chekov wouldn’t appreciate these films like she did, and decided that if he was here, she’d tell him to go back to his room – she was tired.  

**Beatsandshouting**

If you were here I’d tell you to go back to your room because I am tired.

**Ladies(helms)man;)**

Hahaha and then what ;) xxx

 

**Beatsandshouting**

What you do next is up to you. I would go to sleep.

**Ladies(helms)man;)**

Lmao

 

Another message.

 

**:)ChipChappyChapel:)**

Whassup Jaylah, can I call you Jay? A group chat is something that allows us all to message each other at once, so we can all see it. Do you want to be added to ours?

Christine out. Lol. :)

 

**Beatsandshouting**

Yes, I would like to be in group chat. No Christine, my name is Jaylah.

 

Jaylah didn’t understand why people insisted on calling her anything other than her actual name, first ‘chick’ and ‘babe’, now ‘Jay’.

 

**:)ChipChappyChapel:)**

Oh sorry, Jaylah. I won’t give you any silly nicknames don’t worry. Also! I added you to our group chat. It gets a little childish sometimes just to warn you. But you know us so whatever lol.. J

 

Jaylah accepted the invitation from **:)ChipChappyChapel:)**  into a group chat called

**‘B) da crew B)** ’.

Nothing was being said at the minute, however, as she scrolled through the logs she found many videos of the enterprise crew, singing towards the camera. ‘Dubsmashes’ it was called. She erupted into laughter at a dubsmash of the Doctor dramatically serenading ‘careless whisper’ to the camera whilst an unamused Spock stood in the background.

Suddenly, she had an idea.

She knew how she was going to make her entrance into this ‘group chat’.

Shaking her blanket away, she positioned her padd against the windowsill, and she began playing ‘Sabotage’. As the video began to record, she jumped off of the bed, and dramatically air – guitared, jerking her hair back and forth.

Flushed, she settled back into bed, and posted the video into the chat, with the caption ‘hey babes, guess who is here ;) ’.

The response was almost immediate

 

**THEFULLMONTY;** Omg Jaylah this is hilarious, Im weeing.  

 

**DeepRoyTheChocolateBoy ;** Lol

**Spock001;** that was very creative and entertaining, brava.

 

**Ladies(helms)man;);** Wtf you said you were tired L

 

**Nythelinguist;** Hahahahahaha Jaylah, ur so funny!!!! Chekov, leave her alone + go 2 bed sweetie.

I was just about to message you, do u want to go to a restaurant with me tomorrow? At about 6? xxx

 

**Ladies(helms)man;);** sorry Jaylah. I’ll go to sleep now. Goodnight everyone  <333

 

Jaylah felt her fingers tingling, her hearts were doing little flips. Nyota thought she was funny, and she wanted to go out with her. Tomorrow. At 6.

What should she wear? Was it going to rain? Will it be cold inside the restaurant, or warm?

Jaylah shook her head, Nyota had just watched a video of her dancing in her pyjamas, she clearly didn’t care what she wore.

She felt just that little more comfortable in her own skin.

**Beatsandshouting;** yes of course I would love to go out with you, Nyota, tomorrow at 6. Where are we going?

**DammitJim;** Sweet dreams, Chekov <3, I’m going to bed too, I’m goosed lol, have fun going out tomorrow you two ;) wink wink xxxx

**Nythelinguist;** shut up jim.

We’re going to a little African place called Kisiwa, it’s only a short walk from our apartments, if that’s okay? Xxx

 

**Beatsandshouting;** yes, that sounds perfect. I am very excited. Kisiwa is Island in

Swahili isn’t it? I did a translate with my padd.

 

**Nythelinguist;** omg don’t search it, I want it to be a surprise J I’m excited too lol. xxx

 

**DammitJim** ; ooo sounds like a date hehehe xxxx

 

**Nythelinguist;** SHUT UP JIM  >:o(

 

**Beatsandshouting;** yay!

 

**Nythelinguist;**  :D xxxx

 

**MintJulep6;** Can you guys stfu. Im tryn o to leep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise if non of you find this funny


	3. Sulu family sweetness <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaylah needs to get dressed for her date :O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want a solo film starring the Sulu's. What was their wedding like? When did they adopt Demora? Is she even adopted? In the future - is it possible for two men to have a baby? hmmm. How did Ben and Hikaru meet? What is Ben's prefession? Is he a stay at home dad? Where do they live in Yorktown? ;_;

Jaylah woke to the curtains being drawn, light piercing through her eyelids.

 

‘Wake up, kid’ a gentle voice said from somewhere above her.

 

‘Awh she’s wearing those pyjamas you picked out, babe’ another voice cooed.

 

She tried to pull the blankets above her eyes, so she could sleep in. But was jolted by a small being jumping on her chest and elbowing her in her precious parts.

 

‘Oof’ she exclaimed, trying to push the creature off. Upon hearing a familiar giggle, she pulled the blankets down to reveal a grinning Demora.

 

‘Play with me!’ she shouted, and pretended to punch Jaylah in the chest.

Jaylah immediately pinned her to the bed, which earned a scream and a fit of laughter from the child.

Demora, being surprisingly capable, managed to kick out of the hold, and pushed Jaylah down onto the bed. Clearly her dads had been teaching her a thing or two about self-defence.

Jaylah found herself laughing, and picked her up before turning to her dads.

 

‘What is going on? Why are you in my room this early?’

 

‘We thought we’d dress you up for your date tonight!’ Ben said, his eyes crinkling.

 

Jaylah nearly exploded with embarrassment.

 

‘It is not a date!  She yelped, her ears turning Blue.

Hikaru and Ben just laughed, which made Jaylah become even more antsy.

‘Just because James T thought it’s supposed to be a date doesn’t mean it actually is one! He was just joking! I like Nyota a normal amount.’ She nodded, and quickly turned away to conceal the fact that she was flustered.

 

Ben and Hikaru exchanged a look.

‘Whatever you say, kiddo’

 

Demora wiggled out of Jaylah’s grasp, and started running circles around her

‘Let’s get you dressed up! Come on daddies, come on!’

 

Jaylah sighed, ‘I already have clothes, I do not need any more’

 

‘Unless you want to go on a date wearing your pyjamas, then I suggest you let us help you get dressed.’ Hikaru smiled, ‘my sisters’ are fashion designers, I know what I’m talking about.’ He said, pointedly.

 

Considering this, Jaylah tapped her feet against the floor. An action which Demora copied, her feet impossibly small next to Jaylah’s.  

 

‘Okay… but I will not wear a dress. Or shoes I cannot run in.’ Jaylah relented.

 

Demora threw her hands up ‘yaaay’ she screeched, and started tugging on her daddy’s arms, ‘let’s go to aunty Suzumi and Satoko’s shop noooowww!’

 

* * *

 

The shop that Hikaru’s sisters owned was not what Jaylah expected.

They had taken a hovercar to the Earthen district, which was surprisingly close to the hotel that the enterprise crew had been given. Flying past all of the skyscrapers, Jaylah was amazed. She did the structural equations in her head, marvelling at how buildings like that could even stay up.

She knew they’d gotten there when Demora started jumping up and down in her seat.

From the films she’d watched in her house, clothing shops were usually in ‘malls’ - which were similar to the skyscraper that they’d bought her pyjamas from.  

In contrast, Hikaru’s sisters’ shop was inside a bio – dome. The large Greenhouse looked like it contained a whole rainforest. From the outside she could see huge trees, leaning over what looked like a river. However, Jaylah found herself wondering where the clothes were.

Stepping through the glass doors, she expected to feel the heat, but was surprised to find the inside of the dome the same mild temperature as the outside.

Jaylah took a moment just to admire the engineer that had built it. It was beautiful.

Caught up in astonishment, she nearly missed the parrot-like being that landed on a tree near her.  Its feathers were a deep red, but its face was a stark white in contrast. Beady yellow eyes darted around her body.

 

‘I’ve never seen…. your species…. before’ The parrot’s deep voice made Jaylah jump.

 

‘I have never seen a parrot that talks’ Jaylah replied, warily.

 

The parrot’s feathers ruffled. ‘I am not…a parrot’ It said, slowly. ‘My species… have a name that you couldn’t… pronounce, what with your… inferior vocal chords. However, you may call me…’

 

‘Bob! Stop intimidating this fine young lady.’ A petite Asian woman stepped out from behind a bush, her heels clicking against the stone floor. Laying an encouraging hand on Jaylah’s arm, she said ‘come now, don’t pay any mind to Bob, he’s just having a bad day.’

Bob’s feather’s ruffled again.

‘You must be my Brother’s new friend, Jaylah is your name, right?’ she smiled. Jaylah nodded, dumbstruck at how similar she looked to Hikaru. They had the same gentle smile.

 

‘My name is Suzuki, but you can call me Su, I’m one half of Su and Sa. The other half being my sister, Satoko.’ She gestured to another petite Asian Woman, who was identical to Suzuki. The only way Jaylah could tell the difference between them was by the prosthetic leg that Satoko wore.

 

‘We have the largest collection of vintage clothing in all of the Earth district. Styles from centuries ago, can be found somewhere in our dome.’ Satoko said, her eyes proud.

‘We’re happy to help you, being a friend of our brother’ Su said.

 

‘We heard you saved him, and that means that anything you want to buy, is on the house’

 

‘That means it’s free.’

 

‘That’s what I said, Su!’

 

Jaylah felt a bit out of place. These two lovely women were eager to help her, but Jaylah had no clue as to where she should even start. She looked across the river, and saw Hikaru pointing out a particular kind of grass to his daughter, whilst Ben watched over them, sat on a bench nearby.

 

Suddenly, Jaylah had an epiphany.

 

‘You said vintage clothes, yes? Clothes from centuries ago?’ Jaylah asked, afraid to let herself get too excited.

 

‘Yes, clothes from all of Earthen cultures, preserved in this dome, ready to buy or just observe.’

 

Jaylah gritted her teeth in resolve.

‘Do you have…a cowboy outfit?’

  
Both Women looked taken aback. Bob chimed in; ‘Cowboy’s from ancient Northern America? Originated in Spain and then Mexico? Popularised by Hollywood in films known as ‘Westerns’?’

 

‘Yes!’ Jaylah said, the spark of hope inside her growing. ‘I want a cowboy outfit!’ she remembered what Montgomery Scotty had told her about manners. ‘please’.

 

Bob made a clicking noise. Hopping off of his branch, he fluttered around her, muttering measurements to himself.

‘Just a moment’

He flew off, towards the far right of the bio dome, into a tree.

 

‘I have to say, I’m rarely shocked, but I’ve never had a non – Earthen ask for a cowboy outfit before,’ Su said, laughing lightly.

 

Jaylah watched Bob reappear from underneath the leaves of the tree, garments of clothing in his beak. He deposited them into her hands, before muttering something about getting her an authentic hat.

She looked down at the clothes in her hand. Thumbs feeling the fabric.

 

‘Ah, these are washed denim jeans.’ Sa pointed to the pants in her hand. ‘Plaid billowed shirt, which tucks into this stomach brace.’ Sa then turned the boots in her hands. ‘These are faux leather, go on, tap them together.’

Jaylah did, and the boots made a clicking noise from the spurs on the heel.

It was perfect, Jaylah wanted to strip out of her pyjamas and pull these clothes on immediately.

Sensing her train of thought, Su lead her to the closest tree. She ran her hand down the bark, and a door popped open, revealing a changing room. Jaylah gasped.

 

‘You turn the handle to get out’ Su said, showing Jaylah the handle, ‘but be quick, I want to see you in these!’

 

‘Thank you! thank you! thank you! thank you!’ Jaylah quickly shut the door, and started to change into the cowboy outfit. She found that everything fit almost perfectly, the parrot was very good at his job. Struggling to figure out the boots, she eventually forced her feet through.

Standing up, she saw herself in the mirror. This was the real deal.

Grabbing at the empty holsters at her sides, she pretended to quick draw herself.

‘Too slow, rookie’ she muttered, opening the door for the twins to see.

 

Back in the dome, she stepped out, feeling confident. Su squealed and Sa nodded in approval.

‘Oh you look amazing, Jaylah, a perfect cowboy’ Su squeaked.

 

‘Jaylah isn’t a real cowboy without a cowboy hat, duh, everyone knows that’ Demora rolled her eyes.

 

‘Demora!’ Hikaru scolded, ‘Jaylah is a real cowboy no matter what she wears!’

 

‘She’s right, Hikaru’ Jaylah said, ‘I need a hat’.

 

Just on time, Bob emerged from the trees, cowboy hat in his beak. He dropped it into Demora’s outstretched hands.

She ran up to Jaylah, who bent down, and Demora bestowed upon her, her cowboy hat.

 

‘Yaaaaaayy!’ Demora shouted, ‘Jaylah’s a cowboy, Jaylah’s a cowboy.’

 

Jaylah had never felt such pride. ‘Yes’ she said, quietly; ‘I am a cowboy.’

 

She saw Ben struggling to get his padd out. ‘Oh I need a picture! Sa, could you please take a picture of all of us?’

 

‘Of course, dear’

 

The Sulu family surrounded her, grinning at the camera. She scooped Demora up in her arms, and found herself unable to tame her grin even a little bit.

 

* * *

 

As they were leaving, Jaylah was suddenly struck with a thought.

 

‘I know I have asked for a lot, but do you have anything purple I could add to what I'm wearing?’ Jaylah asked, shyly.

 

Hikaru and Ben exchanged another look, and she wanted to explode with embarrassment again.

 

Su and Sa hummed in thought, ‘perhaps…’  Su said, ‘a scarf’ Sa replied.

 

‘Yes!’ Su nodded, ‘good idea, Sa’

 

‘I know’

 

Bob started clicking again, then flew off.

A few minutes later, a lilac scarf was wrapped around Jaylah’s neck, small diamanté beads like star constellations littered all over it.

 

‘Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!’ Jaylah shouted, hugging both women enthusiastically.

 

'You're welcome anytime’ the sisters said in unison. They looked at each other and smiled, clearly they very rarely managed to say it perfectly. 

‘Nice,’ Su said.

 

Hikaru had a few words with his sisters in Japanese, before herding them all out of the dome.

They walked towards the street, Hikaru and Ben holding hands in front, whilst Jaylah and Demora lagged slightly behind.

 Jaylah felt herself unconsciously becoming more and more like a cowboy; her legs taking bow legged strides.

Demora copied her, pursing her lips and narrowing her gaze.

 

They hopped on another hovercar; back to the hotel. On the journey back, Jaylah let Demora wear her hat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOooo I thought it'd be nice if Mr Sulu adopted Jaylah aswell...


	4. The date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyota and Jaylah go on the date, will it all go well?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO! Jaylah is dressed like a cowboy - this is going to be good.

Staring at her mirror, Jaylah practiced quick drawing with a glue gun she’d found in her tools box.

 

Momentarily, she imagined quick drawing Mr. Spock, a bullet straight through his heart. She’d ride off into the distance with Nyota in her arms, happily ever after.

She immediately dropped the gun, horrified that she’d even thought of that.

Mr. Spock was someone she cared about, reluctant as she might admit it. If he wasn't Nyota’s love interest, Jaylah wouldn't have any problem with him whatsoever. He was always nice to her, in his Vulcan way.

He was the one that had ensured her stay at the hotel with them – she didn't want to start at the academy so soon – needing at least some time to adjust to standard federation life. She could study on the job – when the new enterprise was built, he'd explained. Shadowing Montgomery Scotty. Her BFF.

 

She thought of Nyota’s face if she'd killed Mr. Spock, and it broke Jaylah's hearts.

No, she would never hurt Mr. Spock. Even if she did want him to disappear into a hole sometimes.

 

She sat on her bed, clinking her boots against the floor, thinking about tonight's ‘date’.

She wanted it to go well, she wanted Nyota to like her and find her funny. She wanted to hear her laugh and smell her perfume.

Jaylah groaned into her hat, she shouldn’t feel so nervous. Or was it excitement? She couldn't tell.

 

Looking at her pyjamas, Jaylah was struck by another amazing idea.

Nyota liked flowers! That is what James T had said.

 

Jaylah picked up her padd and texted ‘room service’.

 

**Beatsandshouting**

Hello, I am in room 235 and I would like to order some purple roses thank you. Before 6 please. Not from the replicator, I want them fresh and smelling nice please thanks.

 

**Roomservice**

Of course, Ms Jaylah.

Within minutes a knock on her door revealed a human man holding a dozen purple roses in a bouquet. They were perfect.

 

‘Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!’ Jaylah exclaimed with excitement. Taking the roses from him with extra care. She swiped the card that Montgomery Scotty had given her as ‘spending money ‘, and sat down on her bed.

 

45 minutes to go until she met Nyota in the lobby. Jaylah could feel her pulse in her eyelids.

 

* * *

 

30 minutes later, Jaylah sat on a hard oaken bench in the lobby, fingering the seams on her waistcoat. She was trying not to break out into a sweat from all of the anxiety built up in her stomach. This was the first time she had ever felt like this. She didn't like it.

In fact, she wanted to run down to engineering and hide in a Jeffries tube.

She looked at the clock. 10 minutes to go.

 

_Oh shit._

 

She’d bottled it.

 

Standing up in shame, she was about to run towards the ships dock, before she saw Nyota.

 

Jaylah found herself unable to move.

Facing away from her, Nyota was asking the doorwoman something. Probably if she’d seen a white alien with black stripes around here.

She was wearing a beautiful orange dress that hugged her body, placing all emphasis on her hips, it made her skin look richer, darker, and it ended at her knees. Her legs looked impossibly long for her short figure, lime green heels making the muscles on her calves stand out.

Her hair was half wrapped up in a green scarf, and she was clutching a similar coloured bag.

The air was sucked out of Jaylah's lungs. Her throat had never gone dry just _looking_ at someone before.

 

Wiping her palms on her jeans, she felt a burst of confidence, and made her way towards Nyota.

She stopped about a foot away, and politely poked Nyota's back.

 

'Can I help you?’ Nyota asked, before turning around.

 

‘Nyota’, she said, clutching her hat to her chest, she bowed.

And then revealed the purple roses;

‘For you’

 

She heard Nyota gasp. But she couldn't bear to look up, not yet.

 

‘Oh Jaylah, I – I don’t know what to say!’

Nyota stammered, taking the roses.

 

Jaylah finally stood, and put her hat back where it belonged.

 

‘They're so beautiful, I've never seen anything like them before. Where did you get them?’ She said, reverently touching them.

Then Nyota gave a start ‘Oh my god! Are you dressed as a cowboy?!’

 

She looked at her in disbelief, and for a second, Jaylah didn't know how she was going to react. The moment hung, then Nyota threw her head back in laughter, putting her hand on Jaylah's shoulder in order to keep herself upright.

 

‘Jaylah you're so funny, I can't believe you're stood in front of me dressed as a cowboy!’ she sputtered, gripping Jaylah harder.

 

‘I do not see what is funny.’ Jaylah said, feeling herself deflate. She was supposed to impress her, and they'd ride off into the sunset. She wasn't supposed to laugh at her.

 

‘Oh Jaylah honey, I'm not laughing at you, oh no don't think like that that,’ Nyota sobered, ‘I'm laughing because I've never met anyone so unashamed at being themselves before. You're walking into a high end, Starfleet hotel wearing a cowboy outfit. And you don't care. You're wearing clothes that make you happy. And not to mention, clothes that make you look good.’

 

Nyota spun her around, in the same way she did a few days ago when they bumped into each other in the hallway.

She made approving noises, which made Jaylah blush. Until Nyota stopped and started touching her scarf. She looked puzzled.

 

‘You really like the colour purple, don't you?’ Nyota hummed.

 

Jaylah found the words stuck in her throat, underneath where Nyota was touching her scarf.

 

‘Yes’ she rasped.

 

Nyota’s eyes flicked to hers, suddenly. And gave her an indecipherable look.

 

‘Well,’ Nyota said, ‘let’s go’ she smiled, and offered her arm.

 Jaylah linked hers with Nyota’s ‘Where to, Miss?’ she asked.

 

‘Are you going to keep up this cowboy façade the whole time?’,  Nyota giggled.

Jaylah just nodded, with a smirk.

Nyota’s hand was squeezing her arm from where they were linked. Almost all of the nerves she felt before had dissipated.

 

‘Kisiwa is just over there,’ Nyota gestured towards a path through the hotel’s grounds, twisting towards a lake.  

They started walking towards the lake, and Jaylah found herself wondering where this restaurant actually was. The path ended soon, and there were no buildings that weren’t property of Starfleet in sight. Stopping at the shore of the lake, Nyota stood still for a second, and Jaylah could hear her breathing.

 

‘We’re here’ Nyota said, grinning. Jaylah tipped her hat, in order to look around.

 

‘There is nothing but the lake here’ Jaylah puzzled.

 

Nyota’s grin deepened; her dimples creased. There was a wooden fence post, about 4 feet tall next to them, on top, was a bell.

Dark, slender fingers carefully rung the bell, and Nyota pulled Jaylah close, as the ground started to move beneath them.

It was only then that Jaylah realised that Nyota had led them into a circle. The lake disappeared above them, as they descended into the ground.

 

The lift moved pretty fast, as all of a sudden it stopped at what Jaylah presumed was the bottom. A door she didn’t even know was there – concealed in the walls of the lift – opened.  Revealing an underwater pathway, leading to the restaurant Nyota was talking about.

Kisiwa – literally an Island underwater.

Jaylah looked around in amazement, the structure was made out of transparent aluminium, so she could see the water around them. Her cowboy boots clicked against the floor, where a large yellow fish darted about.

 

She turned, to see Nyota watching her with a smirk. ‘Impressed? Now you know why I wanted it to be a surprise’

 

Jaylah just shook her head in awe, ‘I can’t believe this was under our feet the whole time.’

 

‘Yorktown is pretty amazing.’ Nyota nodded, ‘A lot of the reason the Earthen district is so successful is due to the huge investment from the United States of Africa…which is where I’m from.’ Nyota looked vaguely embarrassed under Jaylah’s attention, ‘That’s why this bit is so cool.’ She said, laughing airily.

 

‘You must live in a very cool place, if this is what your United States of Africa looks like on a small scale.’ Jaylah said, still searching for words.

 

Jaylah offered her arm, and Nyota linked it, and they walked down the pathway together.

They stopped a few times to admire a colourful fish, she’d never really seen fish before – not ones that she didn’t later eat. It was nice to see one swimming around, without the urge to catch it. Reaching the end of the pathway, they approached the young Woman stood at the counter.

Jaylah found herself admiring the Woman’s fierce muscles, she could see all of their glory in the cropped t shirt she wore. The Woman had a darker skin tone than Nyota’s, and her hair was so curly it didn’t travel far from her head. She had an intricate tattoo on her face, that glowed faintly. Jaylah unconsciously stroked her own dark stripes.

Without looking up from her padd she asked them if they’d like a table, or a booth.

 

Nyota cleared her throat, ‘Hello, we would like a private couple’s booth by the edge of the dome, Tafadhali.’

 

_Couples booth!_

 

The young Woman looked up sharply, and immediately dropped the tooth pick that was between her lips. ‘Wow! I saw you on the news, you’re lieutenant Uhura, aren’t you?’ she asked.

 

‘Yes, I am Uhura, this is my friend Jaylah’ Nyota smiled, humbly.

 

‘My girlfriend’s in the academy - she raves about you all the time. You wrote some book about the Vulcans and their language? I’m sorry, where are my manners, this is Kisiwa, the Island under the sea. All patrons speak at least standard and Swahili, including me.’ The woman rushed. ‘I’ll show you to your table.’ She rushed around the counter, and started towards a far edge of the bubble. They walked together – Nyota’s arm still linked with Jaylah’s, to a glass pod – close to the water. They both sat down, opposite each other.

 

Nyota lightly stopped the woman before she could leave to bring the Menu’s over;

 

‘Jina lako ni nani?’

 

‘Jina lako ni Furaha’ the woman replied.

 

Nyota nodded, then the woman turned to Jaylah

 

‘My name is Furaha and I shall be right back with your menu’s.’ Furaha started to walk away, then suddenly remembered something. ‘– press this button to make the privacy glass come up, it’s tinted so only you can see out – and no one else can see in. Sorry, my heads all over the place this week.’

 

‘It is fine, Furaha’ Nyota said, giving her a gentle smile, a smile that Jaylah found her stomach aching over.

 

Furaha nearly tripped on her way back to the counter, but quickly returned with their menu’s.

 

When she’d left, Jaylah pressed the privacy button, and marvelled at the sleek glass structure that enclosed them. Pressing a different button, the tinted glass changed colour, first Green, which made Nyota’s headband sparkle, then Red, which made her earrings

shimmer, then Purple, which made her whole face light up.

Jaylah left it on Purple.

 

Nyota carefully arranged the purple roses in the middle of their table, and put them in a vase.

 

‘Well here we are!’ Nyota said, taking her heels off, and stretching her legs out. Jaylah stared at her lady friend’s legs – biting her lips. Then suddenly took her hat off, as you aren’t supposed to wear a hat indoors. Bad luck, the Doctor had said.

 

Nyota gasped, ‘Jaylah, I didn’t notice before - but your hair! It’s beautiful’.

Now Jaylah found her cheeks burning Blue.

 

‘I copied a hairstyle from Ms Rand’s Shiptube page. It was the only one that would stay in place after I had danced to my music.’ She said, the blush spreading to her neck.

 

Nyota’s hand hesitantly rose to Jaylah’s head, ‘can I touch it?’

Jaylah nodded, dumbly.

 

Nyota began her exploration, lightly touching the braids that covered Jaylah’s head. She tried not to shiver at the feel of Nyota’s nails gently grazing her skin.

 

‘I used to wear my hair like this in my first year of the academy. Low maintenance, easy to keep up with.’ Jaylah closed her eyes at the whisper of Nyota’s voice. ‘Your hair is like velvet…’

 

‘Thank you’ Jaylah murmured.

 

She felt Nyota softly pull at her ear before her hand retreated.  

 

Nyota cleared her throat, breaking the tension. ‘Let’s see what’s on the menu, eh?’

 

Jaylah peered down the menu that Furaha had given her. It had Nyota’s language in one column, and standard in the other. A lot of the names she didn’t understand – even in standard, however, Nyota looked spoiled for choice. Just as Jaylah was about to bite the bullet and ask Nyota for advice, she spotted a familiar favourite.

Grinning, Jaylah asked Nyota what she was going to order.

 

‘Oh, have you decided already?’ Nyota asked, ‘I didn’t think you’d even know what half of these are.’

 

‘I don’t’ Jaylah said, plainly, ‘but there is noodles. I like noodles.’

 

Nyota threw her head back in laughter again, and Jaylah felt her stomach’s doing flip flops.

 

‘Jaylah, what’s the point of all this if you aren’t here to try new foods?’

 

‘What if I don’t like it? I don’t want to disappoint you.’ Jaylah admitted.

 

Nyota looked alarmed, ‘Jaylah, you’re not going to disappoint me, even if you threw up - but if you do want to throw up please don’t do it on me – I’m not going to hate you. You’re not going to disappoint me. This is all a bit of fun.’ Nyota’s dark eyes flicked to hers, and Jaylah felt like they were the only two people in the entire universe.

 

Taking a moment to appreciate how truly kind Nyota was, she gave a triumphant nod.

 

‘Order what you want, Nyota, I am willing to try anything, for you.’

 

Nyota swallowed audibly at that, before giving Jaylah an indecipherable look – similar to the one she gave when she was petting Jaylah’s scarf.

 

‘What is your favourite food, Nyota?’

 

‘Well, my sisters would always make Red Snapper when I came home from school,’ Nyota started, ‘oven baked Red Snapper, marinated with Salt, Lime and garlic. It’s so simple, but so lovely.’ She reminisced, her fingers brushing the Roses.

 

‘Did you go away to school a lot?’ Jaylah asked.

 

Nyota was still for a few seconds, before answering; ‘I travelled as a ballet dancer for a while, when I was a kid. I was actually very good. Good enough to make it to the national team. I competed around the world, and in each city I travelled to, I learned some of their language.’ Pausing for a moment, she then sighed, ‘when I was 13, I broke my arm, and a few of my ribs. It was never the same after that. I could dance, but I couldn’t quite move the way I could before. Anyway, I was already training to become a professional ballet dancer in New York…I decided to stay in the States and become a professional linguist. I already spoke Swahili, English, Russian, French, Afrikaans, Japanese, Arabic, German and a bit of Klingonese. I was given a scholarship to the San Francisco Linguistic College, and they taught me all of the required federation languages. I then went on to Starfleet when I was 16, and fine-tuned my ability to analyse transmissions, amongst other things.’ Nyota added the last part very quietly. ‘I haven’t lived in my grandparents’ house since I was 12.’

 

Jaylah blinked, unsure what was the right thing to say.

 

‘You are very brave.’ She said, astonished.

 

Nyota looked at her with wide eyes. ‘Coming from you, that’s quite a compliment’ she laughed.

 

‘I am being serious,’ Jaylah said, ‘you are very brave, and you are very beautiful.’

 

Nyota held her gaze for a long time, searching for something.

 

A knock on the tinted glass made them both jump.

 

‘It’s just me, Furaha! I was wonderin’ if you want to order anytime soon?’

 

Nyota pressed the privacy button, before smiling at their waitress.

 

‘Yes, we’d like to share a platter of Red Snapper. Could we also have some Mbaazi on the side?’

 

Furaha nodded, ‘yuuup’ she said, ‘it’ll be about 10 minutes. What do you ladies want to drink?’

 

‘Rosé Champagne for me, and Jaylah?’

 

‘Water please’

 

They both looked at her in alarm.

 

‘I’m a, what you call, ‘heavyweight’ drinker’ Jaylah said, remembering the look that Montgomery Scotty gave her when he saw her down one of his bottles in the Engineering locker - she didn’t feel much different.

 

Uhura snorted.

Furaha nodded, and trailed away.

 

‘What is Mbaazi?’

 

‘You’ll find out’ Nyota said, then winked.

 

‘Keeping secrets from me, Nyota? tut tut tut’ Jaylah said, crossing her arms and wagging her finger.

 

Nyota mirrored the action, narrowing her eyes, a grin threatening to break her stoic expression.

 

‘Get ready, Jaylah, I’m full of surprises’

 

‘Oh I can’t wait’ Jaylah said, then winked.

 

Immediately turning her attention to her hat, she didn’t see Nyota’s stunned expression.

 

Pulling at the seams, she didn’t notice Nyota’s hand until it had settled over her own.

Nyota carefully maneuvered their hands until they were on the table. Jaylah’s lay, open palmed, over Nyota’s.

 

‘You know, when I first met you I thought you were much younger than you are’. Nyota whispered, face pensive, nails tracing patterns against Jaylah’s palm.

 

‘I am 36 standard years old.’ Jaylah said, mesmerised by the sensations Nyota was invoking. ‘Why did you think I was younger?’

 

Nyota looked thoughtful for a moment, before saying; ‘you have this …naivety about you, not in a bad way, in a… raw way. I can’t explain it. You are very candid.’

 

‘What this mean?’

 

‘You tell the utmost truth’ Nyota said, her Black eyes seemed endless.

 

Jaylah took a long swig of her drink, in order to budge the knot that had formed in her throat.

 

‘How long were you on Altamid? And how old were you when you when you first arrived there?’

 

‘I was 14 standard years, when my ship crashed into the planet. Although my species ages slower than humans do. I was stuck with Krall for about 5 months… And then, I lived in the caves for about 2 years. I came across the Franklin by accident. I was throwing stones and one went through the camouflage field. After that, I spent 20 standard years in my house.’

 

Nyota’s face was the very picture of empathy. Sleek eyebrows upturned, her eyes conveying a deep sense of compassion.

 

‘I know you must think that the time I spent in my house was,’ Jaylah tried to think of the right word, ‘...unpleasant. Yes, it was. In the start. I was lonely. And sad. I missed my father. After I discovered how to get the computers working, I found lots of films and music that the crew had left behind. I really enjoyed them, even when I didn’t understand what they were saying. I also learned so many languages. I learn English. And Vulcan. And Klingon. I wasn’t so lonely anymore. I learned how to smile again.’

 

Jaylah felt it all come out, she wanted to tell Nyota everything. From her very first memory, to the moment she saw her for the first time. Looking over at Nyota, she almost couldn’t help herself.

Jaylah retracted her hand, thinking of her friend Mr. Spock. She didn’t want to hurt him by stealing his girlfriend. Suddenly struck by the thought that it was very out of character for Nyota to hurt anyone – much less Mr. Spock, she wondered why she was acting this way.

 

‘What’s wrong, Jaylah?’ Nyota asked, eyes darting from the place where their hands were joined to her face.

 

Jaylah swallowed, the muscles in her jaw twitching.

 

‘I… ‘

 

‘Here you go, ladies!’ Furaha arrived, plates in hand. She put the Red Snapper in the middle, which was a cooked grey fish, lemon slices dotted around the side. A bowl joined the main meal, with little pigeon peas floating in coconut milk.

 

‘Bon - appetite’ Furaha said, and left to serve another table before either could issue a thank you.

 

Nyota inhaled deeply, humming in approval. Jaylah did the same, and gave Nyota a small smile.

 

‘How do I eat it?’  Jaylah asked, lightly poking the fish, before snapping her finger back abruptly – it was hot.

 

Nyota answered by picking up a huge knife and fork, cutting little bits away. She held out her fork – a piece of fish attached to it, and stopped before Jaylah’s mouth.

 

Jaylah opened her mouth wide – then remembered that it was hot – stopped to blow on it, she could hear Nyota chuckling, and started to eat the fish.

 

‘This is… very good’ Jaylah said between bites.

 

‘As good as noodles?’

 

‘No’

 

Nyota’s laugh was like tinkling bells, as she started to eat some herself.

Jaylah picked up her own eating utensils and tucked in. Nyota stopped her a few times, in order to make her try all of it – the onions, the lemons, and the Red Snapper, all together. It tasted wonderful, and Jaylah found herself wanting to eat it all.

 

Inbetween mouthfuls, Jaylah studied the way Nyota ate. She took small, delicate bites. Nibblng rather than chewing. Like everything she did, it had an air of grace to it - as if she her body was in perfect balance. It contrasted sharply with Jaylah’s messy slurping.

 

After a while, Nyota sat back, and waited for Jaylah to finish the plate off.

 

‘This was so very nice. Thank you for sharing your food with me’ Jaylah said, pulling out her padd in order to make a note of the meal. She would be eating this again.

 

‘It was my pleasure, Jaylah’ Nyota said, picking at the pigeon peas with her spoon.

Jaylah joined her, and crushed a few on the plate before eating them.

 

‘We usually eat these for breakfast, but I’ve not had it in so long…’

 

‘It is nice. Not as nice as the fish, but I still like it.’ Jaylah said, scooping up as many as could fit on the spoon and shoving it in her mouth, she couldn’t help some spit flying out.

 

Nyota discreetly handed Jaylah a napkin, but she flashed her a tiny smirk, showing her how she didn’t really mind her messiness.

Jaylah wiped her face, and then her hands, folding the napkin into a triangle. They comfortably sat in silence for a few minutes, as their food settled.

 

‘Well, this was nice. I really enjoyed myself.’ Nyota sat back, stretching her legs again. Jaylah’s eyes darted to her calves like a magnet.

 

‘Yes, I also had good time. I enjoy being around you.’ Jaylah said, still distracted by the fine hairs behind her knees. The tips of Nyota’s ears turned red again, and she quickly pulled out some lipstick from her purse, reapplying it.

 

Pressing the privacy button, Jaylah waved Furaha over and used her spending money to pay for the meal. Nyota protested, and they ended up ‘splitting the bill’. They thanked Furaha, and prepared to leave.

 

Jaylah watched as Nyota slipped on her heels, and gathered her purse up. She offered her arm, which Nyota accepted. And Jaylah wondered how their date could possibly have gone any better. How her new life could possibly be any better.

 

They walked back through the passageway – which was significantly dimmer. Jaylah checked her watch, it was 9pm. She’d never taken 3 hours to eat something before. Usually it gets scarfed down in a matter of minutes.

 

Travelling up the elevator back to the surface, a ripple of cool air met them. Jaylah felt a sense of serenity envelope her. It was dark now, the artificial light was dimmed, and she could hear the chirping of birds. She turned to her friend, who was absently watching the lake. Jaylah felt the urge to touch her face. To follow her eyebrows down to her nose, to reach her lips. What would she do, should Jaylah actually go through with it? Would she politely tell her to stop, brush it under the rug? Would she angrily walk away, tell Mr. Spock, and have all the enterprise crew hate her? Would she enjoy it?

 

Jaylah stopped that line of thought, and simply appreciated the moment. They strolled back to their hotel in companionable silence. Smelling her flowers, Nyota hummed, ‘still can’t get over these. So nice. Thank you.’

 

Jaylah felt a light blush dust her cheeks, ‘It is fine, Nyota, I’m going to recommend Hikaru grow these in his botany lab when the Enterprise is herself again.’

 

Nyota gave her a disbelieving smile, shaking her head. ‘You’re too kind to me, Jaylah.’

 

‘Seeing you happy, is something that brings me great joy. You are a good friend to me. You are very kind.’ Jaylah said, a lump forming in her throat. She didn’t fear Nyota’s reaction. She knew that she wouldn’t intentionally say anything to hurt her. Even if the thought of Nyota leaving their date and going back to Mr. Spock’s room left Jaylah’s hearts in tatters.

 

Before Nyota could respond, they were both jarred by the sound of men’s laughter.

 

‘Spock are you serious, you’ve never been to Yorktown before?’ Jim said, shocked.

 

‘Well that explains a lot’ Bones said, shaking his head and taking a drink from his flask.

 

Jim actually giggled, his eyes creasing in a very endearing way. Which made Spock look a little…entranced. Bones himself looked a little red.

 

Spock composed himself, ‘I have been to Yorktown, however, I have yet to leave this hotel. I would not be averse to an outing.’

 

‘What do you say, Bones, d’ya think we can handle a drunk Vulcan?’ Jim said, smirking. Spock’s eyebrow arched, and Bones chortled again.

 

Nyota whistled loudly, in order to get their attention. ‘Hey, boys!’

Jaylah waved them down – slightly confused as to what she was watching. She’d never seen them acting so… she struggled for the word, childish?

No. She’d never seen them so free with their emotions. Especially Mr. Spock. His face was so relaxed, he almost looked visibly happy. A tiny smile curved along the edge of his lips.

 

‘Thanks for the favour, kid,’ the Doctor winked, gesturing to his flask. ‘Don’t tell Scotty.’

 

‘I won’t.’ Jaylah said, and Bones slapped her on the back.

 

‘Oh my god, what did you do?’ Nyota asked, swaying against Jaylah’s arm slightly.

 

‘I gave the Doctor the key to Montgomery Scotty’s liquor cabinet’ Jaylah said, loving the way Nyota giggled.  At Bones’ glare, Jaylah coughed ‘Montgomery Scotty’s _secret_ liquor cabinet.’

 

They all laughed, including Jaylah. It was times like these that she remembered what it was like back on Altamid. Laughing in an empty room. Now she had friends, who laughed with her.

 

Suddenly, Mr. Spock gently layed his hand on Nyota’s arm. Jaylah’s smile immediately dissipated _, oh no_.

Nyota looked at up to him, brightly.

 

‘Did you enjoy yourself, Nyota?’ Spock said, his eyes sparkling.

 

Nyota gave him a humble smile, ‘Yes’ she nodded, ‘We had fun, didn’t we, Jaylah?’

 

Swallowing roughly, Jaylah found herself robbed of speech. She could do nothing but look at Mr. Spock. He was her friend; someone she couldn’t hate. Even if hating him would make it easier, it was something she couldn’t do. Not when he was looking at her with affection that others thought Vulcan’s incapable of.

 

Nodding dumbly, she looked at her feet, feeling her cheeks heat up with embarrassment. If Nyota was happy with him, what did it matter? That’s all she wanted. She wanted to see Nyota smile. If Mr. Spock was the one she wanted to share her smile’s with, then that was her choice. She wouldn’t stand in their way.

 

She looked up, to find three pairs of eyes looking at her with concern, the other was finishing off whatever was in his flask. She looked at them, defiantly, as if to challenge them to ask what is wrong. _Go on, I dare you._

‘Where are you guys headed?’ Nyota asked, half of her attention still on Jaylah.

 

‘We’re getting Spock pissed’ Bones said, bluntly.

 

If Jaylah could read Mr. Spock any better, she’d say he was a little greener than usual.

 

‘Oh’ Nyota said, a smug grin lighting up her features, ‘if you’re getting Spock pissed, why aren’t Scotty or Chekov here? This seems like something they’d want to see.’

 

‘Well, you see, um,’ Jim flushed, ‘this was supposed to be, something just for just us.’

 

Jaylah blinked, confused, her eyes flashing to each of the men. There was something James T was hiding.

 

‘Ah! I see. That kind of sounds like a date.’ Nyota said, smirking in triumph.

 

The reaction was immediate. Bones spit out some of his liquor, Jim made a noise that sounded similar to the one Chekov made when Jaylah accidently stood on his foot, and Spock blushed furiously.

 

‘Lieutenant, I suggest you..’

 

‘Don’t use rank on me! I’m giving you a taste of your own medicine, Jim.’ Nyota gave a shallow laugh, ‘and _oh_ does this feel good.’  

 

Jaylah tried to piece everything together in her head. Were James T, the doctor, and Mr. Spock… on a date? Much like the one that Nyota and herself were on? This didn’t make any sense.

 

‘Nyota what is happening?’ Jaylah asked, to which Nyota started laughing again. She was the only person who seemed to be enjoying themselves right now.

 

‘Jaylah, I’m embarrassing them, it’s a perk of being my ex boyfriends best friend.’

 

‘WHAT?!’ Jaylah yelled, dropping Nyota’s arm as if it was a live wire.

 

Nyota looked utterly dumbstruck, reaching for her, ‘how did you not know… after… Jaylah…’

 

Eyes darting between them all, Jaylah ran past them, overwhelmed. Her hat blew away in the process.  She needed to be alone to process all of this.

 

She was so embarrassed. She felt like a child. And yet her feet wouldn’t stop running.

They weren’t together. Were they ever even together? When did they break up? She felt the pit in her stomach opening up. This was silly. She could face down Manus - after all he had done, but she couldn’t face her friends.

Nearly tripping into the lift, she quickly shut the doors. Punching in the floor number, she slumped against the wall.

 

Trying to rationalise her thoughts, she tried to piece the puzzle together.

_They are not together._

_Nyota is single._

_They are still best friends._

_Nyota thinks that we were on a date._

_She also thinks that James T, the doctor, and Mr. Spock are on a date. Together. Huh._

_I have just embarrassed myself, and probably killed any chance I had with her in the first place._

 

Jaylah startled at the ding that signifies that they were at her floor.

Running down the corridor, she felt herself collide with another body.

_For fucks sake._ She thinks, using the words Montgomery Scotty says when he’s mad.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;_;  
> oh no.....


	5. the aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaylah tries to make amends, Chekov is a fuckboy

‘I don’t have time for this!’ Jaylah hissed at whoever had the misfortune to crash into her.

 

‘ой! I apologise’ croaked a pyjama clad Chekov, sprawled on the floor. 

Recognising the Russian accent, Jaylah halted, instead of bolting.

 

‘Chekov I don’t mean to be rude but I need to go.’ Jaylah said, her voice not sounding as strong as it did in her head.

 

‘ay ay ay, stop there just a second. Why are you upset?’ he said, gathering himself.

 

Jaylah’s patience was hanging by a thread. ‘I have had, very bad last few minutes. I want to hide away.’

 

Chekov gave her a tiny smile, ‘this is relatable’. He gestured to the towel he was pressing against his arm. ‘I cut myself juggling knives for a dubsmash.’

 

Jaylah gaped. ‘You need to go to doctor.’

 

‘I was going to find him, but _someone_ crashed into me.’ He gave her a pointed look.

 

She felt a little guilty. ‘I am sorry. I will take you to find him.’

Chekov gave her a weary smile.

 

‘You are a very stupid boy.’ 

 

‘Hey, it would have been funny.’

 

Sighing, she walked with him to the elevator. She wanted to be by herself, but she couldn’t let him try and find help alone.

 

Suddenly, she remembered that the doctor was currently on a date with his two best friends.

 

‘Wait, Chekov, he is with James T and Mr. Spock right now.’

 

‘So? He’s always with one of them’

 

Jaylah tried to think of the right words. ‘They do not want to be disturbed.’

 

Chekov grinned, ‘get in there, Bones.’

 

‘Chekov, no.’

 

‘How about Christine?’ Chekov asked, ‘she is as good as the doctor’

 

Jaylah considered this, then nodded.

Pulling out her padd, she quickly typed out a message.

**BeatsandShouting**

Hello Christine, Chekov has cut his arm because he is an idiot. The doctor is on a date and we need someone to help him. Please could you help us out? I want to do this quickly because I am ashamed and want to be alone.

 

**:)ChipChappyChapel** **:)**

I will help him if he doesn’t try anything. I’m in room 045.

And oh no Jaylah, what’s wrong honey? :(

 

**BeatsandShouting**

Thank you, Christine. We’ll be there in a minute.

I am ashamed because I am also an idiot.

 

‘She’s in room 045, let’s get this over with.’ Sighing, she punched in the floor number. ‘and she says not to try anything.’

 

Chekov looked offended, ‘I have never tried anything! With anyone! Ever!’

 

Jaylah gave him a dry look, ‘you are a fuckboy’

 

The elevator dinged, and Jaylah marched down the corridor, ignoring Chekov’s flabbergasted look.

 

Arriving at room 045, Jaylah felt her emotions drain. The initial anger she felt at herself – and the situation, was gone. Replaced only with guilt, and concern. Was Nyota okay? Was she upset?

 

Before she could continue with that train of thought, Christine opened the door.

Her hair was wet, and she was wearing a pink night gown. Chekov pushed past her, into the room, and immediately flopped himself onto the couch.

 

‘Feast your eyes’ he said, removing the towel to reveal a long cut along the outside of his forearm, about half a centimetre deep.

Christine sighed, and went into full Nurse mode.

‘Now, I’m going to seal it with the dermal regenerator, you’re lucky that it…’

Jaylah tuned out, investigating Christine’s room.

There were pictures of the crew, in picture frames. There was one on her desk of a younger version of herself, and the doctor, smiling in Starfleet cadet uniforms. Another one had a teenage version of Christine in, with 6 young Blonde boys sat around her. They looked like her brothers.

Jaylah’s hearts beated erratically at a candid picture of Nyota, Christine and Janice on what looked like a night out. They were stood together, arms around each other, smiling. She traced the curve of Nyota’s hips, wanting nothing more than to have her in her arms again.

 

Christine slinked over to where she was standing. ‘Rough night, huh?’

 

Jaylah swallowed. ‘It was going very well, we had lots of fun. I ruined it.’

 

She felt a supportive arm on her shoulder. ‘Listen, I know Uhura, she isn’t going to run off at the first sign of trouble. Just look at how long she stayed with Spock! She put up with so much shit, and she still stuck with him. Whatever you did, your relationship with her is not irreparable, I can assure you.’ 

 

Looking up at her with hopeful eyes, Jaylah considered this.

 

‘This whole time, I thought they were together. We ran into him on our way back, and Nyota told me that…that wasn’t the case. I ran all the way back here.’ She whispered.

 

Christine was giving her a sympathetic look.

‘Listen Jaylah, she’d kill me if I told you this but,’ she took a deep breath in. ‘Uhura has been hung up on you for a long time. Like, since you crashed back into the Franklin with Jim.’

 

‘What is hung up? And how do you know this?’ Jaylah asked, her voice quivering with emotion.

 

‘She’s wanted to go on this date for a long time. And I know this because we tell each other everything.’ Christine said, matter of factly.

 

‘She likes me…too?’ Jaylah muttered, shocked.

 

‘Oh my god, Jaylah! Yes! Of course she does’, the beginnings of a grin pulled at Chapel’s lips.

 

Jaylah felt her hearts doing somersaults - she really needed to get a grip on her emotions.   _Nyota likes me back. Nyota has liked me since the moment she saw me._ Jaylah grasped Christine’s hands and gave her a toothy grin.

‘I’m going to set this right’ Jaylah said, and turned to walk out of the room. As she passed the door, she heard Chekov mumble something like ‘is she dressed as a cowboy?’. She paid that no mind, she was now a woman on a mission.

 

Stomping down the corridor, Jaylah thought about a plan of action.

First thing’s first, she needed to find Nyota. Pulling out her padd, Jaylah considered texting her. But what would she say? Mulling over this, she stepped into the elevator and punched in the number for her floor.

Tapping her feet, she waited for the doors to open. She marched down the corridor, and quickly locked herself inside her room.

 

Sitting on her bed, she took off her cowboy boots, and picked at her toes.

_Nyota likes me. She likes me and I have to make this right._

 

Whipping out her padd, Jaylah started to construct an apology.

 

**BeatsandShouting**

Dear Nyota,

I am sorry for the way I acted. I was shocked and I am not used to processing my emotions. I run away as fast as I can sometimes. When I need to get away from things. Or people. I am going to be honest – I do not want to run away from you. What I did was childish and a reflex. I hope I did not hurt you.

I thought that you and Mr. Spock were in a romantic relationship and I thought that you went on this date with me because you wanted to be my friend. Looking back on tonight, it was obvious that this was not the case.

If you do not want to talk to me ever again that is okay. I want you to be happy.

 

Love from, Jaylah. xxx

 

After a moment’s hesitation – she sent it.

Launching her padd across the room, she didn’t want to see the reply – if she even got one.

Jaylah thought about what she should do next.

She’d wait for Nyota to decide what to do, Jaylah was sure that she wouldn’t be so cruel as to ignore her entirely. Nyota would give her an absolution, and Jaylah would honour her wishes.

What if she never wanted to talk to her again? It would be painful for Jaylah, as she would almost certainly have to see her every day for the next six months whilst the enterprise was being rebuilt. What if Nyota wanted to them to just be friends? That was…a better alternative. Jaylah could live with that.

 

Not being someone that was content with being still, Jaylah started pacing. Keeping her breathing in check, she paced 5 steps in each direction, then turned around, and started pacing in a circle. She’d done this 5 times before a soft knock at the door roused her.

Shaking herself out of the slight trance she’d been in, she unlocked the door.

 

Nyota stood there, shuffling her feet. ‘Hey Jaylah, uhh, can I come in?’

 

Jaylah gulped, stunned that she’d actually come back.

 

‘I have your hat’ Nyota said, presenting Jaylah’s cowboy hat to her. Jaylah had forgotten all about it, and quickly swiped it, putting it on the dinner table.

 

Her heels clicked against the hardwood floor as she made her way into Jaylah’s space.

She looked a little awkward, exchanging her bag back and forth in each hand, until she settled on shoving it under her right arm and holding it against her side. Jaylah found herself trying to come up with the right words – she couldn’t articulate what she really wanted to say.

 

‘Jaylah’

‘I’m sorry!’  They both said simultaneously.

 

‘Fuck, go on, Jaylah.’

 

Jaylah took a few steadying breaths, ‘I am sorry for the way I acted, you do not have to talk to me ever again.’  

 

A crease formed in between Nyota’s brows, ‘What? Jaylah, no, I’m not mad at you. At all.’

 

It was Jaylah’s turn to be confused.

 

‘Actually I came here to apologise to you.’ Nyota said, quietly.

 

She brought her hands up to Jaylah’s shoulders, ‘Can we sit down?’

 

Nodding dumbly, Jaylah followed Nyota to her bed. Sitting so close that she could feel the heat radiating from her body. They turned and looked at each other.

 

Nyota began, softly, ‘So, you thought that Spock and I were together?’

 

Jaylah nodded again, unable to look Nyota in her beautiful eyes.

 

Nyota huffed a short laugh, ‘oh no, no that’s…no’

 

‘Listen Jaylah, I’ve liked you, for a long time now. And I know that you like me back, I can see it in your eyes.’ Nyota gently took her hand, like she did at the table earlier.

‘I wanted to test the waters tonight, to really see if this is what you wanted.’

 

‘Look at me, Jaylah’

 

She did.

 

Nyota’s eyes were sparkling with affection; they were so Black they absorbed all the light in the room. Jaylah was entranced.  Suddenly, without warning, Nyota smiled. Her mouth crinkled and the dimples in her cheeks popped, exposing some of her white teeth. Jaylah’s throat grew dry. 

 

‘I should have made my intentions clear from the beginning, that was a mistake on my part. But Jaylah, you make me nervous. I didn’t want to risk scaring you away – or freaking you out. I didn’t want to make you feel uncomfortable.’

 

Shaking her head in disbelief, Jaylah wondered what luck had brought them together.

 

‘Am I making you uncomfortable now?’ Nyota asked, her long nails starting to draw circles into Jaylah’s palms.

 

‘No’ Jaylah rasped out.

 

Nyota’s fingers traced along Jaylah’s uneven knuckles, along her fingers. Jaylah bit her lips. She then started up her wrists, dainty spirals against the Black markings there; it made Jaylah shiver. Her fingers progressed up her arms, all the way up to her shoulders. Seeking permission, Nyota tilted her head. Jaylah nodded.

She felt nails drag against the skin of her neck, an area which no one had ever been allowed to touch. Her fight or flight instincts did not kick in, instead, Jaylah shuddered. She liked that.

 

Nyota’s magic fingers arrived at Jaylah’s face, and their eyes locked. A single digit reached Jaylah’s lips, and she had the urge to lick it. Nyota traced along the curve of her lower lip, her eyes half lidded.

 

‘Am I making you uncomfortable now?’ Nyota whispered, barely audible. Jaylah didn’t reply. Instead, she kissed her. Their lips briefly met, and Jaylah pulled back just enough to see Nyota’s reaction. Her eyes were closed.

 

‘Can I do that again?’ Jaylah asked, her voice the gentlest she’d ever heard it.

 

Finally, Nyota’s lashes parted, and their eyes met.  She seemed to be searching her face for something, Jaylah focused on nothing but her lips. Nyota gave a jerky nod, eagerly leaning into Jaylah.

Their lips met again, this time with a little more force. And Jaylah felt one of Nyota’s hands slip around the back of her hair, her nails dragging against her scalp. Tilting their heads for easier access, Nyota suddenly started giggling.

 

‘What is funny?’ Jaylah said, a smile tugging at her own lips.

 

‘I can feel your eyelashes against my cheek, they’re so long’ she snorted.

 

Jaylah shyly ducked her head.

 

‘Come back here’ Nyota said, firmly.

 

Jaylah leaned in, kissing Nyota with more confidence. Her hand found itself brushing against Nyota’s thigh, which earned a small gasp. Swallowing it, Jaylah took the opportunity to trace Nyota’s lips with her tongue. They explored each other like this, their tongues gently investigating each other’s mouths, seeing what the other liked. For example, when Jaylah nipped Nyota’s lips, it made her shudder.

 

When the automatic lights dimmed slightly, signalling a change in hour, they pulled apart.

 

‘Your tongue is rough’ Nyota hummed, a lazy smile on her lips, ‘I like it. A lot.’

 

‘Does this mean we are girlfriends now?’

 

Nyota chuckled, ‘Yes’.

Leaning their foreheads together, they both shared a smile. Jaylah delighting in the lines that crinkled around her girlfriend’s eyes, and Nyota captivated by the soft eyelashes flicking at her cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg!! they kissed, yayy!


	6. goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They say goodbye... for now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will our heroines have the strength to say goodbye?

6 months of restaurant dates and a whole lot of kissing later, the enterprise was reborn. It was time for the crew to continue their five-year mission. And it was time for Jaylah to bid them goodbye. For now.

She was finishing her Engineering course at the Yorktown Starfleet academy. Smashing the entrance exam, they accepted her onto an advanced course. After a year at the base, she would be allowed to further her studies with a year on a star ship – in order to give cadets a real life taste of the action. Of course, it was never a question as to which star ship she’d be studying on.

 

Some days, Jaylah still couldn’t quite believe it. She was a cadet of Starfleet academy, she lived in the most beautiful city she’d ever seen, and she had the most amazing girlfriend anyone could ever ask for. A far cry from what she’d experienced on Altamid.

 

Just this morning, she’d woken up to the thick curls of Nyota’s hair tickling her nose. She’d been dreaming of the dry heat of Kitui – Nyota’s home town. They’d gone to the water park there a few weeks ago with Nyota’s sisters. Inside, there was a synthetic beach. Jaylah didn’t feel too comfortable wearing the same thing Nyota wore – a bikini – so she wore the same thing Montgomery Scotty wore when they went to the swimming pool in Yorktown. Shorts and a T shirt. It was the first time she’d felt safe enough to relax in water, and with Nyota wrapped around her as they bounced in the wave machine, she had no complaints.

 

Nyota was wrapped around her now; her nails scratching at her side as she pawed to get closer in her sleep. Jaylah didn’t want to let her go. Even with her cold feet pressed up against her legs, Jaylah just buried her face in Nyota’s neck.

 

‘I want to stay here, for a while longer ‘, Nyota said, voice thick with sleep.

 

‘As much as I want you to stay, too,’ Jaylah took a deep breath, ‘you have to leave with the enterprise in an hour.’

 

Murmuring a protest, Nyota flopped herself on top of Jaylah entirely. Trapping her in place.

 

‘No’ she said, her face obscured in Jaylah’s neck.

 

She felt fingers probing at the blue bruises on her neck, and Jaylah shivered, in memory of the night before.

 

‘Listen, I am stronger than you, I could easily pick you up and carry you there.’ Jaylah said, trying to muster an authoritative voice.

 

‘Picking me up? Oh, you’d like that wouldn’t you’

 

So she did. Squealing as Jaylah picked Nyota up and span her around and around, it was a short respite from the fact that they would have to leave each other soon. Not forever. Just for six months. Until Jaylah was posted on the enterprise.

 

After Nyota’s hair reached static - charged levels of unruliness, Jaylah put her down. Their grins left them suddenly, and they solemnly started to get dressed.

 

Jaylah carefully picked Nyota’s bra up from the floor, and snuck it around her waist. Putting it on with care, she slipped the straps over Nyota’s arms. Kissing the seams. Repeating the action with Jaylah, they both dressed each other with love.

 

They stood back and appraised each other, Jaylah wearing her cadet uniform, and Nyota wearing her lieutenants red scant. 

 

‘You’re missing something’ Nyota said, and started for their closet. She turned suddenly, hiding something behind her back.

 

‘What is it?’

 

Bouncing on her feet, Nyota asked her to bow. Jaylah did, and felt a familiar weight on her head.

 

‘My hat!’ Jaylah exclaimed, gripping the edges.

 

‘You look so handsome’ Nyota said, nodding in approval. Jaylah blushed.

 

The sullen mood from before returned, as they realised that this was the last they’d be seeing of each other for a while.

 

‘Let’s go and see her.’

 

They walked to the enterprise in comfortable silence, hands locked. Jaylah took the time to memorise the sound Nyota’s heels made against the ground. The way she walked with her head held high, her lips pursed; always looking determined.

Too soon, they arrived at the port where the new enterprise was docked. Taking the elevator to the deck where they connected with the enterprise, Nyota started to rub reassuring circles into Jaylah’s wrist.

 

She wanted to see their new house. She also didn’t want them to leave without her.

 

When the doors opened, they were greeted by various members of the crew. A group of engineers stood off to the left, with Montgomery Scotty and Mr. Keenser. They looked a bit nervous. Probably newbies. Jaylah couldn’t wait to work with them. To the right, was Mr. Spock with Christine, stood next to a group of eager looking blue shirts. She was struck with the sudden urge to hide in engineering until they were in deep space – that way they couldn’t justify a trip back, and therefore they would have to –

 

She felt someone clap her back. ‘That hat’s not regulation! What did I tell you about following the rules? Maybe you aren’t cut out for the enterprise….’

 

‘Don’t tease her, Jim. You know how much this means to her.’ The doctor said, ‘We’re going to miss you, kiddo.’ He gave her a rare half smile.

 

‘I too, will miss all of you. You are my friends.’ Jaylah said, quietly. Not betraying the nerves in her voice.  

 

‘I wish you the best of luck with your studies, Jaylah. If all goes to plan, you shall be boarding the enterprise in six months’ time. I am looking forward to working with you.’ Mr. Spock said, breaking his concentration with his padd in order to acknowledge her.

Jaylah carefully rested her hand against his forearm, smiling up at him. ‘Thank you’ she said, giving him a knowing look. Mr. Spock had…pressured… Starfleet command into letting her study in Yorktown, which was an option solely restricted to post – graduates. And again, he’d gotten her work experience on the enterprise, her ship of choice. She didn’t take that for granted.

Christine enveloped her in a warm hug for a few seconds, and then followed the new recruits onto the ship. Just as she was released, she caught the unmistakeable smell of a Scotsman, before getting pulled into another bear hug. ‘I’ve got something in my eye, lassie. I seem to be leaking.’ She felt him tug her hair. ‘I’ll keep her warm for you, it’s going to be the shortest six months of your life. We’ll be back together again soon.’ She also felt a smaller person grasp her legs in a similar hug. They pulled back, and Montgomery Scotty left before he could ‘embarrass himself further’ – taking Mr. Keenser with him.

 

Chekov limped past, unsteady on his feet, and gave her a small salute, before disappearing behind them.

‘Christ man, you look rough, what the hell happened to you?’

‘I don’t remember.’

‘My god man’ Bones said, an arm gripping Chekov, half protective and half to keep him upright.

 

Another hand clapped her on the back, and she received a kind hug from an even kinder man. Gripping Hikaru’s back, he whispered, ‘Look after my baby.’

She nodded, he gave her one last squeeze, and then took Chekov’s other arm, helping him onto the ship.

 

Feeling Nyota’s grip on her hand loosen, she looked at her.

 

‘Well, this is it.’ Nyota said, her voice a little thick.

 

‘Yeah’

 

Taking her face in her hands, Jaylah leaned up and kissed Nyota, no tongue or teeth. All sweetness and promises. Nyota’s hands slipped around her waist and pulled her close. She drew back, pressing her face into her neck and inhaling her scent. ‘Call me every day, tell me how you’re doing. And don’t worry if you can’t. That’s fine too.’ Nyota babbled.

 

‘I love you, a lot’ Jaylah said, pressing their foreheads together. Their wide noses touching at the tip.

Nyota’s eyes crinkled. ‘I love you, too’. They shared another chaste kiss.

 

‘Alright, come on guys, we gotta go!’ she heard James T say, as he ushered everyone into the ship. Feeling ripples of excitement in her hearts, Jaylah imagines herself in six months, stepping on the ship with them.

 

Sharing one last look, Nyota stepped away, leaving cold air in her wake. Drawing Mr. Spock and Nyota into his arms, James T directed them towards the enterprise. ‘I am so excited. 2 more years! What the hell are we going to find out there?’

 

‘Captain, I do not even know where to begin. We could find any number of –‘

 

Nyota looked over her shoulder, as she stepped onto the ship, flashing Jaylah the grandest of smiles. Before disappearing.

 

She stood there for a second. Alone. But not completely alone.

Striding up to the enterprise, she said goodbye to her future house.

‘You take care of her. Of them.’ She said, her hand resting against the bulkhead. And she swore she felt a ripple of energy swell against her palm.

_I will._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The enterprise is really cute, isn't she? I can see why Scotty and Jim love her so much.

**Author's Note:**

> obviously if I owned Star Trek and these characters Uhura would have fucked many more women by now, so, here's to gene.


End file.
